Welcome Home Soldier
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Soldier!Agdar. Will Agdar make it home on the day he promised?


_**Modern AU oneshot.**_

* * *

"Daddy," three year old Elsa hugged her father, who was clad in his army uniform, "don't go."

Agdar, who had knelt down to get a hug from Elsa before he left, pulled her to him and stood up, "Elsa, I promise I'll be home. Do you remember how long daddy has to be gone for?"

"Til I'm eight." Elsa said, "no sooner, no later. Like you promised."

Agdar nodded, "and, what did my little snowflake promise?"

Elsa smiled a little bit, before turning to her mother who was holding her six month old sister Anna, "to be a big girl and help out mommy with my new sister." She turned back to her father, hugging him tighter, "be safe daddy."

Agdar nodded, "I promise." He put her down, kissing her forehead, before pulling his wife and infant daughter into his arms. He kissed Idun on the lips before kissing Anna on the forehead. "I'll be home soon."

Idun nodded, "I know dear." She pushed his bangs out of his eyes, "you better take care."

Agdar nodded, "yeah. I promise."

Agdar grabbed his bag and walked out, his family following him. He got into the car that would take him to the military base building, "bye loves."

"Bye dear." Idun said, taking his hand and kissing his knuckle.

"Bye-bye daddy." Elsa called, waving.

Agdar got in the back of the jeep, driven by his older sister Primrose, waving to them out the back window.

* * *

"Anna, Elsa," Idun said, knocking on their bedroom door, "time to get up."

There was no response. She walked into the room to see that there was no lump under the bedspread on Anna's bed. That meant they were on Elsa's bed, making this easy for Idun.

She pulled the blanket on the bed back to see Elsa and Anna curled up together. Elsa, her eight year old daughter, was curled against her five year old sister, Anna.

"Girls."

They slowly opened their eyes. Elsa's eyes were bloodshot, Anna's were normal. Anna got up without protest, which was weird, but Elsa didn't move, which was weirder.

The only words Elsa said were, "he promised."

Idun was confused at first, but then she remembered. It was five years since Agdar promised he'd be home.

"Sweetie, your daddy will be home some time today, okay?"

Elsa shook her head, holding the stuffed snowman her father made for her. It was an odd snowman: three stubs for hair on top of a large head, huge carrot nose, a buck tooth large black eyes, a small middle, thin brown branches for arms and little twigs for fingers, and a black button in the center of his chest he had a large round bottom, with two black buttons going down and two little feet. His name was Olaf.

"I want him home now." Elsa muttered into Olaf's head.

Idun sighed, "I know you do, sweetie, but daddy will take a little bit of time getting here."

"But it isn't fair."

Idun resisted the urge to sigh. Instead, however, she picked Elsa up and carried her downstairs, Anna was following. Idun took a seat on the little couch, with Elsa on her lap and Anna on her left. Idun put her lips against Elsa's forehead, before pulling back and saying, "okay. You can stay home today, you're obviously still a little sick."

"Can Anna stay too?"

Idun gave a small laugh, "okay. But, just this once."

Anna gave a shout of "yes!" before she turned on the tv to the girls favorite cartoon, some odd show that they would have missed if they had gone to school, when there was a knock on the door.

Idun, who had set Elsa on the couch with a blanket that Anna and her were curled under, straightened herself and walked to the door. She looked through the peep-hole on the door to see a man in uniform with a white cover on his head, she couldn't see his face because his head was bowed. Oh no.

Idun took a shaky breath, steeling herself up for the news, before opening the door.

"Idun Arendelle?" The man asked, his head still bowed.

"Yes?" Her voice was shaky.

The man's left hand, which had been behind his back, suddenly appeared, holding a bouquet of flowers wrapped together with a red ribbon. There was a tag on it, that said "I love you."

Idun was in shock as she looked up from the flowers at the same time the man did. She those green eyes that made her happy. She threw herself onto him with a small sob. He, in return, wrapped her in his arms.

"Mommy?" The two separated to see Anna standing in the doorway. She was looking at Agdar curiously.

Then, Elsa walked in dragging Olaf. She took one look at the man and gasped, dropping Olaf, "Daddy!" She ran at him and leapt into his open arms. "Daddy, you're here."

"Just like I promised." Agdar said, kissing her forehead.

Anna looked at Agdar as she moved over to Idun. "Mommy, who's that man?"

Idun knelt down and put a hand on Anna's shoulder, "Anna, this man is your daddy."

Anna looked from him to her mother, "where's he been?"

"Do you remember the stories I tell you about the king who fights with his army?" Elsa asked, Anna nodded. "Well, the king in that story is daddy."

Anna walked up to Elsa, who pushed her to Agdar when she got close enough. Anna smiled at him before turning to Elsa and saying, "yup, he is the king." She was suddenly scooped into a warm hug by arms that for the past for years have handled everything from important documents to weapons. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling because the hole in her heart that she didn't tell her mother or even Elsa about was finally filled. "Welcome home, daddy."


End file.
